Dragon Ball Animeverse: Goten DXD
by FireMonkeyDragon
Summary: When 4 saiyans were warped to different anime universes for training, Goten landed in the Highschool DXD verse! Will one 11 year old half-saiyan change the fate of DXD? Or will he perish protecting his new friends? Takes place 3 months after Revival of F. Possible Goten x Harem. Rating may change. Starts 2 days before Issei joins Team Gremory!
1. New Adventures

**A/N: This is my first story so it may be a bit under average. Also this is a series with Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks all warping into different universes, fair warning chapter 1 of each of the stories will be the same so if you read my other stories relating to this series you can skip chapter one. I will be doing Q/A at the start of most updated chapters. Please Read and Review! ENJOY!**

 _One month after Goku and the Z fighters defeated the resurrected space tyrant known as Frieza, the Earth has been at peace. But unfortunately for some of the fighters it was kinda boring since they now have civilian like lives._

Capsule Corp, Tuesday 10:15am

A fist smashed through the core of a drone, a foot crushed another onto the ground, the figure then did a triple backflip to retreat. _"I'll never get stronger by just breaking metal scraps"_ Vegeta complained to himself, _"I wonder what Kakarot is doing these days."_ The drones rushed at the saiyan prince, **"GALICK GUN"** Vegeta prepared his signature attack **"FIRE!"** A purple beam of pure energy rushed at the drones incinerating every single one.

Somewhere around North City, Tuesday 10:30am

2 white streaks sped across the skies, "Hey Goten you bored?" asked the purple-haired half saiyan

"Yeah, ever since Lord Beerus came to our world nothing interesting has happened," replied the spiky haired Goku clone.

"What about that time when the Frieza guy came to Earth?" asked the lavender-haired saiyan,

"I dunno, BUT I WANTED TO FIGHT HIM! OR AT LEAST SEE HIM!" shouted Goten

"YEAH!" cried Trunks

Mt Paozu, Tuesday 10:45 am

A spiky-haired full blooded saiyan flew around the skies of Mt Paozu looking for a good spot to hunt for fish. As he passed over a giant lake he descended onto a cliff side facing the river, "This looks like a good spot," Goku said to himself. The saiyan than stripped into his underwear and jumped into the dead center of the lake. 5 minutes later, he came out with a 10 meter long fish, flew back to the cliff and got dressed into his famous orange and blue gi.

As Goku was flying back to his house, he noticed a figure rushing towards him surrounded by white aura. _I wonder what Vegeta wants now?_ He thought to himself. "KAKAROT" shouted Vegeta, this made Goku flinch and almost drop his fish. "Yeah Vegeta what do you want?" asked Goku

"WE NEED TO TALK!"

"Now? But it's almost lunch,"

"Ok fine, finish your lunch then get the brats and we'll meet at the lookout" once the saiyan prince finished that sentence, he flew off back to CC.

"Um…ok" replied the orange clad saiyan.

Kami's Lookout, 1:30 pm

The four saiyans arrived at the lookout to talk about _'something'_.

"So Vegeta what's the big talk you were talking about?" asked Goku,

"First things first Kakarot, where's Gohan?" replied Vegeta,

"Big Brother is with Videl looking after Pan," Goten cried out,

"And also Chi Chi wouldn't let me take him," muttered Goku,

"Never mind all that. Now since the Earth is at peace and it is a giant bore I thought of a perfect way to train ourselves!" explained the saiyan prince.

"REALLY!? WHAT IS IT?!" the others shouted out,

"Well we should ask Lord Beerus and Whis to send us to a different universe so we can train there!" Vegeta yelled out.

"RIGHT!" the others called out.

Planet Beerus, unknown time, and 2 strawberry sundaes later

"So you want me to send you to another universe to train?" asked Beerus curiously,

"Now that favor I haven't heard for 650,000 years," commented Whis,

"Mister Whis, we did give you both a giant strawberry sundae for at least one favor," replied Goku,

"Fine fine," Beerus sighed "You do realize you won't be able to come back for a minimum of 6 months right?"

"WHAT!?" the saiyans shouted.

"There's a catch for everything you know," Whis

"No, we made up our minds we're going," the saiyan prince blurted,

"We can only send one person from this universe into another universe," Beerus calmly stated while scratching his ears.

A small hand waved around behind Goku "Excuse me Lord Beerus Sir, I don't get it," Goten nervously responded

"Whis you're betting at explaining things so you go ahead," Beerus stated

"All right then," Whis agreed while waking two steps forward, "What Lord Beerus was saying is that, yes we can send all of you to different universes at the same time, just 2 people can't be in the same universe otherwise it would be too unbalanced."

"Ok I think we get it now," admitted Goku

Whis then signaled the 4 saiyans to follow him and Beerus to a grassy hill, "Ok from here you each will go into another universe that is leveled with your skill. And you will go in this order, Goku then Goten then Vegeta and finally Trunks," the God of Destruction 'meowed'. Whis then double tapped his staff on the ground and an orange galaxy-looking void popped up on the hill, "I wish you saiyans luck," Whis and Beerus stated at the same time.

"Do you three have your senzu beans?" asked Goku,

"Yes Kakarot,"

"Yep!"

"Uh huh!"

"Ok then onwards!" shouted Goku.

The 4 saiyans each jumped in, in the same order that the God of Destruction told them to go in. Without any notice a green portal popped up around 50 meters ahead of them, "Well I guess this one's mine, I'll see you guys in 6 months!" announced the spiky-haired saiyan as he waved at them, while flying into the teleporter.

"Have fun Kakarot,"

"Bye Goku,"

"See ya Daddy,"

Another void popped up but this time it was blue, "Hey Goten, this one's yours," encouraged Trunks, "Just go on Goten, 6 months isn't that long," informed the saiyan prince.

"I guess you're right, well, bye guys!" yelled the mini Goku-clone. As soon as Goten entered his designated teleporter, 2 more appeared in front of Vegeta and Trunks, one was yellow, and the other was red. Vegeta took the yellow one while Trunks took the red. The saiyans are about to embark on a new journey, a new adventure, meet new people, face new dangers, possibly eat new food, and fight new opponents. This is the Dragon Ball Animeverse Saga.

 **A/N: Well I'm choosing where Goten is going but I will set up a poll to where the others should go e.g. Earthland, the Empire, the Elemental Nations etc. So which anime universe will Goten appear in, FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL AV!**


	2. The Saiyan of Gremory Part 1

**A/N: Well I wanna say thanks for the reviews and PMs for the last chapter, kinda gives me hope that I won't fail, but first things first. I got a lot of requests so I'll do a Q/A thing before the story starts. You can skip it if you want unless you wanna read this whole thing.**

 **Neo-Drive:** _this is a really interesting idea. I hope goten gets issei's harem. Well, aybe give issei a single pairing with irina. I know he is only 11 but in negima negi had a harem and he was only 10 by the end of the series._

 **Harem Master123:** _I love the fic and can't wait for more. If you're accepting suggestions for the harem then maybe you could give him_ _Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kunou (their personalities seem familiar), a Female Millicas (I can see that working), Asia, Ophis, Female Gasper, Irina, Rossweisse, Ile, Nel (the loli twins from Riser's peerage), Yubelluna, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Grayfia (I think if you made her a shotacon, it would be funny). I know it's large, but you don't see many Goten harems or flat out Goten straight pairings so I think he deserves it._ _Pairings for Issei - Issei x Xenovia or Issei x the main 2 Kendo girls_

 **Well Goten isn't gonna have a giant harem of like every single female in the series, he's probably gonna get 3-5 since if you remember, he is kinda basically kid Goku just stronger.**

 **Guest:** _how strong will gotten be in this will he be ssj 1 or 2_.

 **To make it fair to the DXD characters, I will power down Goten just by maybe 15-25%, but yes he will have the 2 Super Saiyan forms.**

 **Azure Saiyan:** _now then as for the characters for other verses, well I'd say vegeta for the the empire (im guessing code geass empire?) because he's the only one who has the social and leadership skills and maturity for it._ _If not then the elemental nations, he can teach them a thing or two about not crying over your dead clans, friends or parents cuz he's lost his race yet still a badass about it._ _  
_ _Goku definitely for earthland! he'd fit right in AND PLS for the love of all that is anime, kill off or get rid of chichi and give Goku a harem or at least one decent girl to be with._ _Finally Trunks can have fun in the elemental nations too if vegeta goes to the empire since he's probably watched enough cartoons to know and love ninjas._ __ _Lastly the verses they're going to would more than likely teach them skills, techniques and give them character development rather than power since none of them have a planet buster. so no real challenge._

 **Well the others I will set up a poll to see where you guys want them to go so. Oh and the empire is both Akame ga Kill/Kiru and the Code Geass so you will see this in the poll Empire(AgK) or Empire (CG).**

 **Well that's all the Q/A for today so onwards to episode 2 of Goten DXD!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a young spiky-haired half saiyan plummeted 6000 feet down to the Earth, well he did hit 2 trees first before landing.

"Owww," mumbled the young saiyan while rubbing his head, "Couldn't Mr Whis choose a better landing spot?"

Goten rubbed the back of his head once more before standing up and looking around at his surroundings. He decided to fly up a tiny bit to see what's around him. As he floated upwards he quickly noticed the high buildings only a few hundred meters in front of him and quickly descended back onto the ground. "Well I guess I'll have to walk the rest of the way," Goten said to himself.

As he reached the city known as _'Kuoh City'_ something caught his eye, it was a small street tournament, being the saiyan he was he approached. As he was walking towards the fight he could hear "GO FOR THE UPPERCUT! COME ON!"

"KICK HIS FACE! KICK HIS FACE!"

"AND STRYKON IS DOWN!"

The whole group of people cheered. As they were cheering for some unknown fighter, Goten walked up to a guy wearing a fishing hat and tapped him on the back, "Huh?" the man turned around just to see a smiling saiyan. "Um excuse me sir, but um could you explain what's happening here?"

"Oh you mean the tournament, oh ok well you see that man there?" the guy asked as he pointed at a muscular figure wearing an army vest, and a Mohawk hairstyle.

"Yeah,"

"Well they say he is one of the top 10 strongest fighters on this planet,"

"Really?!" Goten's eyes got bigger has he said this.

"Yep,"

A small little fat man wearing aviators with a megaphone announced, "WHO? WHO? WHO CAN STAND UP AGAINST COMMANDER FOR 3 MINUTES FOR 50000 ZENI!"

' _So it's a tournament! I'll win that money for myself to get some food!"_ the young saiyan thought to himself.

"WHO WILL STAND UP AGAINST THIS BEAST!?"

"ME! ME! ME!" a small hand popped out and waved around within the crowd of people. The spectators slowly moved to one side leaving Goten still standing in an empty lane waving his arm around. The spectators, the announcer and the fighter all started to burst out laughing.

"Ok, ok little boy I appreciate your courage but I think we should leave this stuff to the adults," said the announcer.

"But I know martial arts," retorted Goten.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure,"

"OR ARE YOU JUST SCARED TO BE BEATEN BY A 11 YEAR OLD KID!?" shouted Goten

"WHAT? NO! Fine I accept the challenge. COMMANDER PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Goten stepped into the circle while doing some stretches. A 'Ding' sound went off and Commander rushed at Goten at what people would think is super human agility. But to Goten he was kind of slow, like Oolong slow, maybe somewhat faster. "HHAAH!" Commander did a round house kick at Goten only to see that it was blocked by the half saiyan's finger. _'Boy, this is like that tournament 4 years ago, and they said this guy was strong'_ the young saiyan thought to himself. **'POK'** a small fist connected with Commander's chin making him stumble back a few times before falling down and being completely knocked out. The crowd didn't make a sound as the saiyan approached the announcer "Sir, you did promise a 5000 zeni reward to anyone that beat him,"

"It's…in, th-th-that b-b-box over there," the announcer shakily said as he pointed at a small leather container on a small beige coffee table. Goten walked up to the container opened it and pulled out 5000 zeni. He then went up to the shocked announcer and teasingly said "I got money," then he paced off leaving still stunned spectators.

"HEY KID!" a voice bellowed.

Goten looked around for that voice he just heard, "Over here kid!" a man said as he walked out from behind a tree, "I saw that fight you had with that boxer,"

Goten stared at him innocently.

"I must say for a kid your age you are pretty strong,"

Goten kept staring.

"So uh do you want a job or something so you can get more money?"

Goten nodded (and blinked).

"Why don't you become a security guard at Kuoh Academy, you'll get paid on every Wednesday and you get a free education while you're at it,"

' _Well I guess mom would be pretty happy that I'm studding at another universe, but I don't get how this is training. Maybe it's to train my social skills since all childhood my friends besides Trunks are dragons and dinosaurs'_ thought Goten.

"Well?"

"I'll do it!" exclaimed Goten

"Good, now come with me to get your applications signed," the man replied _'Perfect, there's more protection from these fallen angels at the school, and with an innocent kid like that, no one will suspect that he's gonna be one of the protectors'_

 **Kuoh Academy, Staff Office, 11:15 am:**

The man got a file and pulled out a sheet for Goten to fill out so he can apply for 'work', he gave Goten a pen while laying the paper in front of the saiyan. As he was filling out the form the man spoke up again "You're not from around here are you?"

Goten kept writing.

"I mean, a kid like you can't possibly be that stro.."

"DONE!" the young demi-saiyan shouted waving the paper around.

"Ok then, uh your supplies will be delivered to you on Monday, here's your uniform. See you Goten," the man said as he was about to walk out the door, only to be stopped by a question, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Sirzechs," he replied while exiting, leaving Goten with a box in one hand and 5000 zeni in the other.

 **Kuoh Academy, Monday, 7:00:**

The second son of Goku approached the large gates of Kuoh Academy, "All right here goes, If Gohan can do it so can I," the young saiyan said to himself with full determination, _'But then again he was 17'_ after having this thought, Goten hung his head down and proceeded into the academy.

 **What does this new universe have in stock for young Goten? Find out next time on Dragon Ball AV!**

 **A/N: How was that? Plz keep reviewing and giving me tips and one more thing. The poll closes on September 17** **th** **2015\. Well Cya next time, InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning out!**


	3. The Saiyan of Gremory Part 2

**A/N: Hi, well for some of you readers this chapter does not follow the Goten going to school part since now that I read it myself I introduced Rias in chapter 2, so go ahead and re read chapter 2 from where Goten wins money. That's all for now so Read, Review, Enjoy.**

 _ **Tallest Building in Kuoh, 7:00am**_

A young saiyan stands on the tip of a building looking down at the lively city below him known as _'Kuoh City'_ , "So this is what it feels like to be Saiyaman huh? Kinda boring, how does big brother stand like this for 2 hours on Saturdays?" Goten says to himself. He closes his eyes and tries to sense any strong Ki signatures but found nothing, or so he thought. Goten's eyes shot open as he focused on one feint energy signal which was a dark, ominous one. Goten started to fly towards it. As he was hovering over the feint energy signal he saw 4 figures, a bald guy, a guy with glasses, a guy with spiky brown hair, and a girl with long black hair. Goten decided to spy on them for a while so he can try to pinpoint the evil energy, so he descended quickly but quietly into a nearby tree. Thanks to his saiyan hearing he can hear every single word they say.

The brown-haired boy said happily "Guys this is Yuuma, she's my girlfriend!"

"WHAT?! YOU TRAITOR!" the bald one and the glasses one screamed. The brown-haired boy leaned in to his friends and said "You know what the best part is? She...Asked...Me...Out"

Goten then heard them blabbering and shouting stuff like _'WHY?'_ and _'HOW'_ but he still tried to pinpoint the evil signature. _'Whoever's the one with the dark energy sure knows how to hide it, from here it's kinda hard to locate which one it belongs to. Maybe they use Ki here to?'_ the young saiyan had a mind full of many unanswered questions. _'Maybe if I get closer'_ Goten tried to move forward as quietly as he could but once he approached the third last tree, the gang dispersed. "Dang it," he muttered "Now that energy is gone, but who was it? Well whoever it was, they're stronger than the average human."

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _ **Park Fountain, around 9pm or 10pm**_

"Would you die for me?" a black-haired girl asked at the brown-haired boy known as Hyoudou Issei

"Huh? Could you repeat that question?" Issei asked in shock?"

"I said I want you to die for me," the black-haired girl replied as she laughed menacingly and changed into a big-breasted woman with dark raven wings.

Issei just stood there in shock with his mouth moving a lot but only one word came out "Y-Yuuma?"

"I have to say, I had fun on this date but now you must unfortunately die," the black-haired girl says as a lance that looks like it's made out of light.

"Wait WHAT? Yuma what's going…AAAKKK!" Issei started but was interrupted by a light lance through his stomach. Issei immediately coughed up blood.

As this phenomenon was happening, it just so happens that the young saiyan was sleeping on the same building he was standing on several hours earlier. As soon as Yuuma transformed at another location, the same dark energy grew stronger and radiated through the atmosphere within a 50 meters radius. Goten's instincts made his eyes shoot open and he jumped up from his sleeping spot. "It's that same energy, this time more stronger, whoever you are, you just made yourself vulnerable to the wrath of GOTEN!" Goten exclaimed as he jumped from the building and started to fly towards the direction of the dark energy.

He landed only a few meters away from a dying Issei and a demonic Yuuma flying over him smiling evilly. "HEY YOU!" Goten shouted, Yuuma turned her head towards the saiyan, "Leave him alone."

"Sorry kid, but your bravery is only gonna get yourself killed," she replied.

' _Ah, damn it she's right, I don't know how strong she really is, surely she can't be as strong as Buu or Broly right?'_ Goten thought while sliding into his family's signature fighting stance. "Well let's just see how strong you really are!"

Issei lay there on the ground with only enough strength to turn his head to see an 11 year old kid trying to fight his killer. _'Man, killed on my first date by my own girlfriend, I just w-wish that I-I can die i-in the arms o-of a hot girl…like that one with the red hair…R-Rias Gremory…"_ Just as he finished this thought a bright red light with some strange insignia on it appeared with a beautiful and curvy girl with crimson hair. "You summoned me?" was all you could hear from within the circle. The crimson-haired girl looked up only to see the kid she helped only the day before fighting a fallen angel. "GOTEN STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

These words made the saiyan turn his head in Rias' direction, "M-miss Rias, what are you doi…" Goten was interrupted by a light lance to the direct center of his face exploding and surrounding Goten in smoke.

"GOTEN!" Rias shrieked

"Well that's another cocky hero down, but now who am I going to kill next?" Yuuma said in a mocking way.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" a voice cried within the smoke, only to reveal an angry son of Goku with a fist back ready to punch the fallen angel until she's knocked out. Yuuma and Rias only stared wide-eyed at the half-saiyan. A fist connected with a face making a fallen angel shooting into a bunch of trees completely knocked out. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT!? WELL DO YOU?!" screamed an angry Goten with some tears in his eyes and one hand clutching his forehead. He descended back onto the ground and ran to Issei and Rias. He kneeled down and reached for a small cloth bag that should've been tied to his belt. _'Oh no! I think I left it at the building I was sleeping on'_ the small saiyan started to panic.

"Goten what are you doing here?" asked Rias,

"I was going to ask the same thing,"

"Well he summoned me, but listen." Rias started with a serious tone, this tone made Goten's head perk up, "I can save his life but he'll have to become a devil,"

"But how? I mean he's already dead,"

"I can resurrect him, just watch," Rias replied calmly, "From this moment forth, you will live your life for my sake."

As Rias said this, a giant red circle appeared under Issei's body with the Gremory clan insignia on it. The crimson-haired female pulled out 3 pawn pieces and placed them on his body, once the pieces were on his body, they melted and fused with him.

"There done," Rias said.

"He doesn't look that different," commented Goten, but then he felt Issei's Ki come back into existence. "Well Miss Rias I'll be going now," Goten says as he began to walk off.

"GOTEN!"

Goten turned around to face Rias. "Yes Miss Rias?"

"Just call me Rias, Miss Rias makes me sound old." Rias said smiling.

"Oh Ok then, bye Rias!" Goten shouted as he began to run off.

' _That Goten, he certainly does have potential, maybe I should invite him to my clan'_ Rias thought as she teleported away with a sleeping Issei.

 _ **Tallest Building, 11:30**_

"Boy that was strange, reviving someone without the Dragon Balls" Goten said as he began to lie down, "But this just proves there are possibly stronger opponents in this universe than that lady with wings. Oh there's the senzu beans, I knew I left it here somewhere. I wonder how Daddy, Trunks and Mister Vegeta are doing. Maybe they found stronger opponents than I did." After saying this line Goten drifted off to sleep, still with a lot of unanswered questions in his mind.

 **A/N: Ok how was that? In the next chapter Goten will be facing a stray devil that has eaten too many innocent lives to live. Will Goten ignore this threat or absolutely annihilate the threat. FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL AV! InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning out!**


	4. The Saiyan of Gremory Final Part

**A/N: Ok annnd we're back, so um not much to say, but just so you know I am starting another fic, it's kinda about what would of happened to Gohan if Raditz's ship activated when Gohan was still in it, and Gohan landed somewhere (soz can't tell where) but it's definitely one of these choices: Attack on Titan or Akame ga Kill. The reason it's one of these two is because DBZ x AoT/Agk is rare so I thought I would give it a try. But you'll have to wait since I will be choosing the location for Gohan to land. BUT ANYWAY! On with Goten DXD!**

 _ **Three Days after Issei's Revival, 8:30pm**_

Flying high over Kuoh City in a white streak of energy is a young saiyan known as Goten, he was sent to Kuoh for training by Beerus and Whis but so far no strong opponents have appeared, only a lady with raven wings and a crimson-haired girl that can melt board game pieces into people to revive them. But the young saiyan did have high hopes since Beerus did say that he would send him to somewhere with fighters around Goten's level. 

Goten was flying over a more quieter part of the city when he sensed some several strange energies at an abandoned worn down warehouse. Since curiosity got the better of him he flew in that direction, as he got closer he recognized two of the Ki signatures, _'Hey that's Rias' and the brown-haired guy's Ki'_ the young saiyan decided to approach the door to confirm his theory only to find that his inner Gotenks got the better of him, "Maybe we should find a more cooler way of entering," the inner Gotenks told him.

"Yeah you're right,"

"No Goten you should just politely walk through the front door," his inner Gohan suggested.

"CRASH THROUGH THE ROOF GOTEN!" shouted the inner Gotenks.

"NO! WALK THROUGH THE DOOR GOTEN!" screamed the inner Gohan.

"Okay how about you LET ME DECIDE?" Goten shouted at the two inner selves.

Goten stood there before hearing Issei shouting "WOAH! THOSE ARE GIANT BOOBS! WOAH WHAT THE HECK? SHE'S SO UGLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIANT HOOKER?!"

Goten thought a moment before smirking like Gotenks and jumped high up into the air above the warehouse, and he came crashing straight through the roof.

"DA! DA! DA! DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE MIGHTY GOTENKS, I mean GOTEN HAS ARRIVED!" he triumphantly called through all the smoke, with his arms crossed. _'It sounds better with Trunks,'_

"G-Goten what are you doing here?" Rias asked with curiosity,

"Oh Hi Rias!" he replied, then he noticed that all eyes were on him, "I came down because I heard you guys fighting this…thingy" he continued while he pointed at the titan-like thing in front of them.

"That Goten is a stray devil," Rias told him, only to find Goten looking at her like she had 2 heads, she sighed and continued, "A stray devil is a devil that kills their master. NOW LISTEN YOU STRAY! I AM RIAS GREMORY! THE NEXT HEIR OF THE GREMORY CLAN! YOU HAVE COMMITED THE ULTIMATE CRIME BY KILLING YOUR MASTER! YOU HAVE TWO OPTIONS! COME WITH ME OR DI…!" she was interrupted with an arm up to signal them to stop, "Let me do it Rias, I came here to train, so please let me take…that thingy down," Goten said with a smirk.

"Little boy you don't know what she's capable of," warned a blond-haired teen with a sword

"Heh, you really don't know what I can do, do you?" he replied as he walked in front of them. Goten pointed at the stray devil and shouted "YOU THE ONE WITH THE UGLY FACE! CHOOSE TO FACE THE ALMIGHTY GOTEN OR DIE! EITHER WAY YOU'RE DOOMED!" He gave her a double thumbs-up, then turned them straight into a thumbs-down.

"Ok then I'll just have to eat you first," the stray devil replied cockily.

"Ok then," Goten stated as two basketball-sized yellow Ki balls formed in both of his hands, "START WITH AN APPETIZER!" he shouted as he jumped over the stray at high speeds, dived down and slammed the Ki balls at the stray's face causing a giant explosion. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!NNNNNNOOOOO!" the stray screamed as she was completely evaporated. Goten dropped onto the floor and turned back at the devils, "See, I told you I could handle it," he said with a thumbs-up. This action made the Gremory devils stare at him wide-eyed and mouths opened. 'Th-That was soo COOL!" shouted Issei with stars in his eyes. "What was that attack?" a small white-haired girl asked. Goten shuffled to Rias and asked quietly "Rias, who are these people?"

"Don't worry Goten, this is my team," she explained, "That one with the black hair and purple eyes is Akeno, the boy with the blond hair is Kiba, the small white-haired girl is Koneko, and you already met Issei, kind of"

"Oh Rias one more question,"

"Yes Goten what is it?"

"Three nights ago when Issei was dying, I saw you but three chess pieces on him, what was that?" Goten asks with a serious tone .

"Well, have you ever played chess?" Rias asks

"Yeah, a few times," Goten admitted _'Even though I always lose to Gohan and Trunks'_

"My team is made up of the chess pieces known as the Evil Pieces, since I am the King, I am the most powerful piece, devils that are of a higher class can use these pieces to turn other humans into devils using the piece system," she explained

Goten looked around at the room at the destruction he may have caused while listening to Rias' explanation.

"Akeno is my Queen," Rias said white gesturing at the gorgeous, curvy, dark-haired girl standing beside her. She smiled at the saiyan making the half-saiyan blush a bit, "Her power is lightning magic, and also is second in command of this team."

"Next is Yuuto Kiba, he is my Knight. Knights specialize in speed and agility, Kiba is also a master swordsman and can form demonic swords at will," Rias explained as she gestured to a blond teen with sky-blue eyes. Kiba smiled and bowed at Goten. _'So he's like that Future Trunks guy. I wonder what would happen if they fought'_ Goten wondered.

"This is Toujo Koneko, my Rook, Rooks are based on close combat and physical strength," she said as she put her hand on the shoulder of a small white-haired girl with yellow eyes who was probably only 2 or 3 years older than Goten.

"Last but not least is Issei, my Pawn, as a Pawn he can be promoted to any other piece beside the King, if I give him permission anyway." She said as she gestured to the recently revived brown-haired boy.

Goten took around 25 seconds to absorb all of this information into his mind. "So Goten I know you have a massive amount of potential so, I will only ask this once, will you join us?" Rias asked as she extended her hand at the young saiyan. Goten stood there for a moment with his hand rubbing his chin. When he saw the other members get restless he opened his mouth to speak, "Well I would if I could,"

"What do you mean 'could'?" Rias asked

"Well first of all I can sense all your power levels and every other member's power is below Rias'" the members of the Gremory peerage looked shocked as Goten said this, "So I've come to a conclusion that you can only add a person to your peerage if they are weaker than you, correct?"

Rias looked at Goten for a moment before looking down at the floor, what Goten said was definitely true. And after what she saw Goten do to the stray in a matter of seconds, her pride finally accepted the fact that an 11 year old boy was stronger than all of them.

"Look guys I would love to join and have train with you guys but I don't think there is a way, unless you somehow bend the rules," Goten said with complete honesty.

"Wait so let me get this straight, you wanna join, but you can't join at the same time, right?" Issei asked.

Goten nodded.

"Well then, I guess Goten can stay with us just in case we can change the rules, is that okay with you Goten?" Rias asked as she prepared a magic circle.

"Yeah!" the young saiyan said excitedly. Rias gestured to the saiyan to come over to the team that was standing in the circle, Goten walked into the circle as well. A bright red light filled the broken warehouse and Goten and the Gremory Peerage were gone.

 **A/N: Review, gimme tips and stuff. And one more thing, this story won't update for at least 2 days once this chapter is uploaded since I'll be working on another one, (I wanna balance things). SO WHAT HAS THE GREMORY PEERAGE HAVE IN STORE FOR OUR YOUNG SAIYAN HERO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON DRAGON BALL AV! InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning Out!**


	5. New Addition?

**A/N: OKAY! So I'm back, sorry for the wait, I was lost on the path of life for 2 weeks, anyway I also started Vegeta's story which will be up soon. Anyway so uh yeah, um so the saiyan race will be known in the DXD world and some DBZ enemies will be bought back (can't tell you who they are but I'll give you the options at the end). NOW ONWARDS FOR EPISODE 5 OF GOTEN DXD!**

 _ **Occult Research Club HQ**_

A young half-saiyan stared out of a window looking at a squirrel breaking a nut of some kind, Goten has been in ORC for at least 5 days already and the only thing he and Issei have done are doing random jobs for random people. He sighed boredom and turned to face Rias who was sitting on her desk with her legs crossed talking to Akeno, then looked at Kiba who was sharpening his sword, and Koneko who was licking an ice-cream, _'Issei left 3 hours ago he should be back by now, how hard could his job possibly be?'_ the young saiyan wondered. The door swung open revealing Issei walking in, Rias stood up from her desk, "Hello Issei, did the job go well?" Rias asked.

"Yeah, I also met a really cute girl afterwards and we went to places and…" Issei started but Rias cut him off, "What did this girl look like?" she asked.

"Well actually she was dressed a nun's outfit, she told me she was a part of the church and…"

"ISSEI!" Rias shouted, as all the attention was focused on Rias. "You must not go near that girl or a church again!" she told him sternly.

"W-Why?"

"The church is enemy territory to the devils, your new devil instincts should have warned you of the danger. " Rias explained in a serious tone.

"Now that you mention it, my head did hurt when I approached the church," Issei agreed

"There's something else too, knowing someone that is with church is extremely dangerous, we're not the only ones with sacred gear you know, some exorcists have them too. They can use it to hurt or kill you, you have to promise me to be more careful, understand?" the crimson-haired devil told him

"Yes Rias," Issei replied.

 _ **Next Day**_

"Goten, Issei" Rias called to the two newest members.

"Yeah?"

"What's up?"

"Koneko has a lot of summon requests tonight, do you two mind taking one? We only have one left, I'm expecting that you two will get this job done quickly especially since you have Goten with you," Rias said

" Okay Rias," the two said simultaneously.

"Well, this is the place." Issei said as he walked up to the house.

"Something doesn't seem right about this house," Goten said as he stared at the door.

"Really? It looks normal to me,"

"Well for one," Goten approached the door and pressed it gently, the door creaked open, "the doors unlocked."

"Okay that's creepy, wait it's that same feeling I got yesterday," Issei said as he walked up behind Goten

"Ok Issei from here on out be on guard," the young saiyan said as he carefully entered the house with Issei following him looking around him every five seconds.

"Goten," Issei quietly alerted the young saiyan, Goten stopped and looked up at him, "I see light at the end of the hall," Goten looked back also seeing light at the end of the hall.

"Something smells funny," Goten said while sniffing the air like a hound. The two proceeded to the door, "Ok Issei on three. One. Two. Three."

"We've come from the house of Gr…what why is the flo… WOAH!" Issei shrieked as his face went completely white.

Goten stared at the amount of blood on the ground then looked up to see a priest with a psychotic face.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two little lost devils who walked into the wrong house." He said with an evil grin

"W-Who are y-you?" Issei stuttered.

"Freed Saulzen, at your service, you must be wondering why there is so much blood on the ground, well I trap devils and chop them up into tiny little pieces just like that one there," Freed maniacally said as he pointed at the little pile of flesh. Freed then pulled out a sword and gun, the sword's blade was shining white, like a light sword. "You see this? This is a sword of light and this gun, with bullets blessed with holy water," he explained as he licked the gun's top.

Issei looked absolutely terrified and frozen with fear while Goten on the other hand was staring at the two weapons like they were new capsule inventions, "Cool , but I have toys cooler than them," Goten said while shrugging.

Freed looked at Goten with complete anger, "Shut the fuck up you ass, I am going to slaughter you two with these, holy and light items are a devils weakness, NOW DIE!"

Freed charged at Goten thinking that he would be an easy kill, he swung his sword at the young saiyan's face, Goten flicked the sword back towards Freed.

"Come on I came here to train at least try," Goten told him.

"W-Why you little…BRAT!" Freed cried as he shot multiple bullets at Goten.

The young half-saiyan blocked and caught all the bullets, "That's it? I know stronger birds," Goten said in a bored tone.

Freed picked up his sword and disappeared "HAAA!" Freed appeared behind Goten about to slice at his head, Goten turned and caught the sword with his right hand, "Look Freed I am much stronger than you, but since I'm hungry right now I'm gonna let you go deal?"

The psychotic priest nodded slowly with his mouth open. "Goody" Goten said cheerfully as his stomach growled, "Oh and one more thing," Goten snapped the sword in two. Freed quickly picked up his gun and his snapped sword, opened a portal and jumped through.

"Um Goten? You okay?" Issei asked.

"Yeah...just that I skipped dinner for this job..." Goten told him while clutching his stomach which was still growling. Issei sweat dropped.

"Okay…lets go back, I'm pretty sure there's food there," Issei told Goten as he pushed him towards the door. As they walked out of the hallway the Gremory magic circle appeared, Rias and the other devils came through.

"Where is he?" asked Kiba drawing his sword.

"Hm? Oh Freed, well Goten kinda scared that crap out of him," Issei explained.

Goten grinned with both his hands behind his head, "I didn't think that he would be so scared of a kid like me,"

Rias walked up to them both and checked them for any wounds but found none, "I'm glad that you're okay, just remember Goten," the young saiyan looked up at her, "just be more careful in the future okay? There are opponents much stronger than exorcists,"

"Okay Rias," chirped Goten, _'Who can be stronger than Dad, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis?'_

 _ **Next day, 3:00pm ORC clubroom**_

Goten looked out the window at a squirrel he followed and chased all the way back to the clubroom, he opened the window and extended his hand to reach it, "Don't worry little squirrel, I won't hurt you," Goten said. At that moment Issei came charging through the door into the clubroom, that action alone caused a loud _**'BANG'**_ noise, this caused Goten to fall backwards and the squirrel to run away. The young saiyan clutched the top of his head, "Uhh, I almost had him," he groaned. He looked to see Issei all beaten up and breathing rapidly.

"Issei what happened?" asked Rias.

"I was hanging…out…with Asia… and…Raynare…she's back," Issei said between breaths before falling to his knees.

' _The lady with raven wings? I thought I evaporated her'_ Goten thought.

"I thought I told you not to go near her!" shouted Rias.

"WELL I DON'T CARE, SHE'S KIND AND SWEET!" Issei retorted, "She said something about taking Asia's sacred gear, anyone know what that means?"

"If she separates Asia from her sacred gear, she'll die," Rias told him in a serious tone.

Issei just had wide eyes and looked angry, sad and hopeless.

"Besides Issei, the other teams reported that there's a team of Fallen Angels near us, we need to deal with them first," Rias told him.

Issei just looked at his fists and started to tear up, at this moment Goten stepped forward and put his hand on Issei's shoulder, "I'll help you save her Issei," said the young saiyan.

The other devils including Issei looked shocked, "Y-You mean it?"

"Yeah, I can't just let innocent people die, besides if Asia was an enemy she probably would've killed you when she had the chance," Goten told him, "If anyone here wants to join, step forward please."

Kiba and Koneko stepped forward. "Rias I'm sure you and Akeno can take on the Fallen Angels," Kiba admitted.

"Fine," Rias said.

The four exited the building.

 _ **Church, 10:00pm**_

The four team members approached the church that Asia was in, "So this is the place?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Issei replied. Goten nodded, and stepped in front of them.

"Before we enter," he took the bag of senzu from his belt, took four out and gave them to each devil, "Each of you take one of these, eat one when you are almost out of power, and if you find Asia Issei, give one to her," he placed an extra one in Issei's hand.

" _Goten you know what to do," Inner Gotenks said_.

" _Oh Yeah!"_ Goten replied, he walked up to the door and kicked it down.

"Why hello," a voice greeted, it was Freed, "I didn't know we would meet again so soon,"

"WHERE'S ASIA?" shouted an angry Issei.

"Oh the little blond bitch, well she's down in the basement, but it's really too bad that you will never meet her, I'm going to kill you now," Freed said maniacally as he pulled out a new light sword and gun, "and this time, the puny one is dying first," he charged at Issei, Issei braced for impact, but impact never came. He opened his eyes and saw Kiba's sword collided with Freed's sword. "Go Issei! Koneko and I will take care of this" he said while trying to take control of the clash, Issei nodded and ran off towards the basement. "Goten go with him," Goten nodded and sped after Issei.

"Promotion: Rook," Issei yells as he runs around trying to find the basement.

"Issei, take care of Asia, I sense high power levels near Rias and Akeno," Goten said to him.

"I'll take care of things go help Rias," Issei told him, Goten nodded, powered up and sped in the direction of the Gremory princess.

Goten arrived at the battle where Rias and Akeno were facing three other Fallen Angels, well two one was floating behind them. One was a blond girl and the other was a female wearing a revealing dress. The male was wearing hat and trench coat smiled at the sight of his team winning. "Hehehe this is entertaining, but then again…all good things have to come to an end," he said, he started to charge at the two devils.

' _Oh no!'_ Goten thought as he flew down towards the male fallen angel. The young saiyan stopped in front of him.

"Wha-Who are you kid?" the fallen angel asked.

"My name is Goten, but who are you?" he asked as he pointed at the fallen angel.

"My name is Dohnaseek," he said with a bow, "Now little boy move aside if you don't wanna die,"

"Isn't fighting people weaker than you a bit mean?" Goten asked, Dohnaseek stared at the half-saiyan, "Fight me, unless you're scared,"

"No you're right, it's no fun killing lowlifes," Dohnaseek admitted, the word lowlifes made Goten twitch.

"Okay then," Goten got into his fighting stance, "Let's go."

Dohnaseek formed two light spears and threw them at Goten, the young half saiyan phased out and appeared behind the fallen angel and did a backhand chop to his back, the fallen angel was sent flying into the trees. Without giving him anytime to recover he appeared behind him again grabbing him by the coat and throwing him in the direction of the others. Dohnaseek was thrown towards his teammates, Goten saw this and decided to end it quick, he cupped his hands and started his families signature attack, "KA…ME," a small bright blue ball formed in his hand, "HA…ME," the ball grew bigger and brighter, "HAAAAA!" he shot the beam towards the fallen angels evaporating them leaving nothing but small dust particles floating in the air.

' _Was that a light attack?'_ Rias wondered.

"You girls okay?" Goten asked. They both nodded, "I'm gonna go back to help Issei," Goten told them and sped off back towards the church. He sensed Issei's ki, Raynare's ki and an unfamiliar but pure ki.

 _ **At the church basement**_

"At last the Twilight healing, it's finally mine," Raynare said with two rings within green light.

The Gremory devils gritted their teeth knowing that there wasn't much they could do. The fallen angel formed a light spear in her hand, "Now DIE!" she shouted as she tossed the spear at Issei and Asia. Issei was about to protect Asia by taking the spear head on but before it hit, it was knocked away by a hand.

"GOTEN!" they cried.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late," They young saiyan replied. Raynare stared at Goten in both horror and hate as she remembered what happened the last time they met. Goten looked at the dying body of Asia then looked back up at fallen angel. _'She has a pure ki, and Raynare killed her, she didn't do anything wrong'_ he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists "You. You would kill pure innocent girl to get what you want, you only care for yourself, and I will not…"

"Will not what boy?" Raynare responded with an evil smile.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS GO ON!" Goten screamed as he powered up, "KAIOKEN!" a bright red aura surrounded Goten, his spiky hair flowed around in the air. The fallen angel started to walk backwards in fear mouth agape.

"I spared you once Raynare, I gave you another chance, but you wasted it…and now…YOU DIE!" Goten shouted as he powered even more.

 **A/N: So yeah Asia is now in the story, Goten knows the Kaioken so yeah. The returning enemy choices are: the 8 cell juniors, cooler or 2 oc saiyans. Anyway review and tips plz. INFERNOSAIYAN INSTANT TRANSMISSINOG OUT!**


	6. The Bishop

**A/N: So far in the who will return, Cooler is taking the lead with 3 votes with 8 Cell Juniors and 2 OC Saiyans at 2. Returning villain voting ends on Sunday 11 October 2015. Read, Review you know the rest.**

"I WILL NOT LET THIS GO ON ANYMORE!" Goten screamed as he powered up, "KAIOKEN!" a bright red aura surrounded Goten, his spiky hair flowed around in the air. The fallen angel started to walk backwards in fear mouth agape.

"I spared you once Raynare, I gave you another chance, but you wasted it…and now…YOU DIE!" Goten shouted as he powered even more.

Goten rushed at the fallen angel and knees her in the face, then quickly high kicks her up into the air. He then phases out behind her and puts both his hands on her back, "SUPER GOTEN STRIKE!" he yells as a giant energy sphere consumes Rayanare as she plummets to the ground along with the giant energy sphere.

"NOOOOOO!" the fallen angel screams as her body is slowly being torn and incinerated by the energy. The sphere hits the ground causing a crater on where they were fighting. The young half saiyan descends to the ground and goes out of Kaioken. The second the Kaioken stops he falls on his behind, "wow dad was right the Kaioken does take it out of you," he said as he rubbed his head. Rias and the other devils showed up and saw the damage that Goten did to the basement. "Goten is Raynare dead?" Rias asks, the young saiyan gives her the thumbs up and grins. He gets up on his feet, "Rias we have to do something about Asia," he says as he points at the dying Asia in Issei's arms. Rias nods, and heads over to her.

"Where's her sacred gear?" asks Issei, these words caught Goten's attention as he ran towards the crater and jumped into it, after around 30 seconds he comes out with two rings. "I found them," he says.

"What were the doing in the crater?" Akeno asks the young saiyan.

"Um…well Raynare had them when I blew her up," Goten replied as he twirled his fingers hoping that they wouldn't get angry at him and pull out kitchen items to hit him with, then he remembered that he gave Issei two senzu beans, "Issei give her one of the beans I gave you," he told him.

"Right," Issei nodded and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a small light green bean and put it in Asia's mouth, "eat this bean Asia, if Goten says it'll work it'll work." The young blonde slowly chewed the bean and swallowed, also very slowly. She opened her eyes slightly and looked around, "Issei...is that you? Who…are all these…people?" she asks Issei very weakly.

"They're good people Asia, don't worry you'll feel better soon," Issei replies.

"Goten give me those rings," Rias says.

"Wha-? Oh right," the young saiyan dug into his pockets and pulled out two silver rings and handed them to Rias. The Gremory heir slid them onto Asia's fingers, the devils around her stared at her wondering if they were fast enough.

"Did it work?" Issei asks with a worried tone.

"Well I feel her energy rising again so yeah it did," Goten replied.

"We're not done yet," Rias says as she pulls out a bishop piece from her pocket.

"What's that piece Rias?" Goten asks as he squats down to get a closer look at the chess piece.

"This is a bishop, the role of the bishop is to protect and heal the other members of his or her peerage, I think Asia will fit this role perfectly," Rias responds.

"W-What are you saying Rias?" Issei says with a shocked face.

"Asia, I'm giving you a chance to become a devil, do you accept this offer?" Rias asks the weakened blonde. Asia thought for a moment then looked at Rias and nodded. Issei stepped back from Asia to let Rias form a circle under the blonde and she puts the bishop piece on top of Asia's stomach. The red Gremory circle grew brighter into a more lighter shade of red.

"I, Rias Gremory, of the house of Gremory, command by my name, to allow Asia Argento to become a devil under my command," Rias chanted as Asia's body absorbed the bishop piece. The magic circle flashed a bright red before disappearing.

Issei walked up to the new devil Asia and hugged her, he broke the hug after five seconds, "Welcome Asia, to Team Gremory," he said with a smile. The other Gremory besides Rias and Akeno went up to the newly initiated devil.

"Welcome Asia," Kiba said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi," Koneko said with a blank expression.

"Hey Asia look what I found," Goten said as he held up a hand sized bug to Asia.

"Come on Issei its only 5 more laps," Goten whined.

"Yeah well…serious…ly…it's not…normal for a…person to…run…65…laps…as…a warm…up," Issei said between breaths literally about to fall on his face.

"But that wasn't even a proper warm up," Goten told him.

"Whaaat?" Issei forced some words out before falling over, the young saiyan caught him and gave him a senzu bean.

"There better?" Goten asked.

"Yeah thanks," Issei said as he stretched his arms, "so what do you mean by not a proper warm up?"

"Well usually when my dad and brother trained me our warm ups consisted of running 650 miles, 675 one finger push-ups, catching a big fish for a mid-training snack, and sparring until we get bored." Goten explained.

Issei just stared at the young half-saiyan, "So uh do I have to do 675 one finger push-ups?" he asked nervously.

"Nope."

Issei relaxed a bit.

"I'm reducing to 60 for a person like you," Goten said innocently.

"Okay…wait what do you mean by a person like me?!" Issei shouted.

 _ **11 seconds later**_

Issei was doing the 60 one finger push-ups he was told to do, he was struggling to do one. _'How the hell did this happen?'_ he wondered.

Goten stood there watching the Hyoudou and sighed _'I know he's not saiyan but still how did this happen to me?'_ Goten wondered.

 _Flashback…_

" _Early morning training?" Goten and Issei asked._

" _Yes Issei, early morning training, I've realized that the only way for you to win your battles in the future is to improve your basic skills," Rias told him._

" _So why am I here then if it's Issei's training?" Goten asked._

" _You'll be training him." Rias replied very quickly._

" _WHAT!?" they both shouted._

" _Goten will pick you up at 5:00am before school starts," Rias said._

" _Fine, I think I'll just go now," Issei said as he walked out the door._

" _I'll go to," Goten said as he was about to follow before Rias stopped him, the young saiyan turned to face Rias, "Yeah Rias,"_

" _I have to talk to you," she said._

 _Flashback ends_

Issei collapsed on the ground tired out from doing only 25 one finger push-ups. "Are…we…done…yet?" he said while gasping.

"Yeah, good job Issei," Goten complimented, "Let's go back."

 _ **A/N: So that's the chapter guys, I know it's not as good as the other chapters for some but then again everyone gets lost on the path of life sometimes. Well anyway this next part is completely irrelevant but it will just be the back story of the one of the three villains that will return.**_

 _ **The Universal Hell:**_

"A devil has requested one of you to return to the living world to fight for him. This is a second chance at life, which one of you will take it?" A shady figure in a dark green hooded cloak asked a large crowd of dead villains of the past. Smirks and evil grins formed in the large crowd.

"We'll take it," two muscled male in body armor stepped out from the crowd, one was completely bald and the other had a really familiar black spiky hair style. The spiky haired one had wearing purple and dark blue armor and the bald one had blue and yellow armor.

"Kikikikikiki it is us who will go back," a miniature dark blue bug looking humanoid stepped forward along with 7 others.

"No us!" another voice shouted.

"I will come back to life," another one stated.

Six purple beams shot into the sky, all attention was turned on the one that fired the beams. "My name is Cooler, the older brother of the galactical overlord Frieza, if anyone deserves to come back to life…it's me!"

 _ **A/N: Vote for who will return, InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissioning Out!**_


	7. Surprise Contender

**A/N: Guess who returns in this chapter, the name starts with 'C' oh yeah and if you're wondering, Goten currently lives at Issei's house along with Asia. And if you're wondering when I'm continuing Gohan ga Kill, I'll tell you now it's gonna update before December. Now I'm just gonna spoil something, but Vegeta is in the Narutoverse. The first-third chapters of that are gonna be up during these upcoming two weeks. So yeah gomenasai (sorry) for the wait but here is Goten DXD episode 7. Read, Review, Enjoy!**

 _ **Familiar Forest:**_

Green slime started falling from the sky, bits of the green material landed on Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko.

"Slime," Kiba unsheathed his sword only to be air attacked by piece of the slime stunning him.

"Oh my…!" Akeno moaned as the slime started to devour her clothes.

"Wha? Hey!" cried a moaning Rias as her clothes were disintegrating as well.

"M-my clothes," Asia said as she tried to stop the slime by covering her body.

"Gross…" said Koneko as she looked down at her disappearing clothes.

"Damn it, why is it?" Kiba said clearly frustrated as he started swinging his sword around.

"Wow, this is so AWESOME!" Issei said while looking at the struggling female devils with a rather serious nosebleed.

"I wonder if there's anymore." Goten said to himself as he looked around, the second he looked up the last piece of slime dropped onto his face. Goten pulled it off his face rather easily before tossing it on the ground. The green slime simply just stuck to the ground and stopped moving. The young saiyan walked over to it with a stick in his hand, he crouched down and started to poke it with the stick. "Excuse me mister familiar sir, is it dead?" he asked. The old familiar master walked up to him and looked at the slime, observing it for 7 seconds.

"It's a possibility, it probably hasn't eaten anything,"

Goten took his boot off and placed the slime on top of the boot, nothing happened.

"Well maybe it really is d…what are you?" he noticed that the young saiyan picked the slime up and tossing it in the air.

"I know that it probably didn't do anything wrong but, it's hurting my friends. HA!" Goten extended his hand and fired a blast at the slime obliterating it. Issei noticed this. "What are you doing Goten? That was going to be my familiar!" Issei shouted. Goten walked up to Kiba and ripped the slime off his face and repeated what he did to the previous chunk of green material. "WAIT! WAIT! Saving memory…saving memory…" Issei repeated while staring at the naked girls. Goten walked into the center of the 'chaos' he slightly bent his knees and clenched his fist, _'Okay, I need just enough power to not go Super but able to destroy the slimy green thing'_ "HAAA!" Goten started to power up, dust started to fly around him, small rocks started to hover in the air, the smaller chunks of the slime slowly evaporated. "HAAAA!" he kept screaming, the devils and the familiar master stared at the power of the young saiyan. _'So this is Goten's power? It's incredible'_ Rias thought, then she saw for less than a second that Goten's hair spiked up and turned gold _'What was that? I'm probably just seeing things'_ her mind was practically filled with questions created by Goten. But with Goten he was having…different thoughts, _'Crap! I think I went Super Saiyan for a moment there, if I did I hope no one saw'_. A moment later the cloth eating green substance was no longer in this realm. "NOOO!" Issei screamed, "He was supposed to be my best friend, WHY!?"

"Gee, if it makes you feel better Issei then I'll give this to you," Goten pulled his boot off and shook it a couple of times, causing a small piece of the slime to drop out. He picked it up and flicked it towards Issei. Issei dived forward to catch it but the slime slid and stuck onto Issei's pants. The slime started eating his pants, Issei noticed and put both his hands over his crotch.

"GOTEN! WHY?!" he screamed as he ran into the forest.

"You said he was your best friend,"

A moment later Issei came charging out of the forest still screaming and being chased by a familiar that looked like a bear with crab claws and wings.

 _ **Time skip, 2 days later:**_

Goten was jumping around outside the clubroom trying to catch a 'cool' wasp he saw from inside. He managed to catch it with his hands and smiled triumphantly, he stood up and began to walk inside. He opened the door but for some reason no one noticed him, then he saw why. There was a middle-aged woman that actually looked like she was in her mid-twenties with silver gray hair wearing a maid's outfit. Next to Rias he saw a young man in his early twenties with blond hair and wearing a dark crimson suit with the top four buttons undone. "Guys wha-?" Goten started.

"That's enough Riser, I won't marry you," shouted an angry and frustrated Rias.

"Remember my dear Rias, it's essential for devils to be pure blood, and that we are still recovering from the previous war," Riser reminds her.

"Excuse but why-?" Goten tried to ask for an explanation but Riser but him off again

"Your father and brother decided this arrangement, this is for the future of all devils,"

"They rushed this decision, and I'll say this one more time, I will not marry you," Rias retorted

Riser walked up to Rias and got close to her face before saying, "I don't care if I have to burn down this building and everyone in it, but you will come back to underworld with me as your husband."

Rias gritted her teeth, Grayfia sighed and stepped forward, "If Lady Rias continues to object, this will have to be settled by a Rating Game."

"What's a Rating Game?" Issei whispered to Kiba.

"It's a tournament where two devil's and their servants battle to determine the stronger team." He replied whispering in his ear.

"You only have five pieces? Hahaha," Riser snapped his fingers, fire erupted from the ground and when it cleared, 16 girls with different weapons and looks appeared, "as you can see Riser as a full set of sixteen pieces."

This made Rias and her team angrier, a huge silence came over them until a voice broke the silence. "SIX!" everyone looked at Goten, he extended his hand and opened it, the wasp he caught earlier flew out, "Rias has six pieces," he walked forward, "I am the last piece." He pointed his thumb towards himself looking at Riser. But this only made him laugh even more, "Are you really that desperate that you are making people on the streets your servants? And also wouldn't you make your household look bad if you sent a little kid into battle?"

Rias glared at Riser, "Careful of what you say Riser, that _kid_ is stronger than you think,"

Riser snapped his fingers, a purple haired woman with a wand walked up to him, "Yubelluna, get rid of this trash for me."

Yubelluna nodded at pointed her wand at Goten's face, the tip of the wand glowed green and only two seconds before she fired, Goten side kicked her into the wall knocking her out completely. Goten smirked, "Looks like one of your servants has withdrawn."

Riser was literally fuming, there were tiny fire particles from his back, then he calmed down, "Very well, if you want to play the game that way, then so will Riser."

A purple mark appeared on his right hand, he raised it in the air and snapped his fingers six times. This time purple flames erupted from slightly behind the Phenex prodigy. When it cleared a tall person in a hooded cloak around 6 feet tall appeared, the figure grabbed the right side of the cloak and pulled it off, the figure revealed to be a masculine lizard like life form with deep purple skin with white armor like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins, and head. A blue orb on his head and red stripes next to his eyes, "I am Cooler, the strongest being in the universe under Lord Beerus."

"Cooler, Riser needs you to participate in a tournament for me," Riser stated.

"I didn't come here to win your battles,"

"It's a part of the deal Cooler, it's either that or head back to hell."

"Fine," Cooler looked at Goten, "That hair, you must be a saiyan."

Everyone looked at Goten in shock, even Goten himself looked a bit surprised, "S-S-Saiyan, but that's impossible, they were wiped out weren't they?" Kiba asked.

"Yes but there are multiple universes out there, a few of those universes contain races like the Saiyan," Cooler explained still glaring at Goten.

"G-Goten? You're a Saiyan?" Rias asks with fear in her eyes.

Goten just sighed in defeat, he couldn't hide the fact any longer, "Yes…I'm a Saiyan, well at least half."

Cooler smirked, "You know killing Goku would be fun, but I think I should kill his son first, just for practice."

Goten glared at Cooler, they were thinking the exact same thing. They both looked back at their master at the same time, "PERMISSION TO COMMENCE THE RATING GAME!" they both shouted, fists clenched.

Riser grinned, "Permission granted."

Rias kept a straight face, "Permission granted."

Goten looked back at Cooler and smirked, Cooler did the same thing.

' _I've gotten stronger since my last fight with a Saiyan, unlike my brother, I learn when I fight'_ Cooler thought.

' _I couldn't fight Frieza, but I think fighting someone that is probably his race is the next best thing'_ Goten thought.

 **A/N: Cooler is here, how will Goten defeat him? How will the Gremory peerage react to his devastating power? The battle between Fire and Ice, Dragon and Titan, Vegetable and Reptile, Tiger and Lion, Saiyan and Arcosian is about to begin. Be sure to stay tuned for another clash between rival races. Training is about to begin, and how much stronger has Cooler really gotten? Found out next time on Goten DXD! INFERNOSAIYAN INSTANT TRANSMISSIONG OUT!**


	8. Episode 9: Goten vs Cooler! Preview!

**A/N: Hello everybody! InfernoSaiyan here to tell you a quick message, please expect a slow update and upload rate since my main computer has broken and needs fixing. Also I will not be updating Gohan ga Kill or Vegeta Gaiden for a while, I'll be focusing mainly on Goten DXD and an Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic (not a crossover). I'll upload the Attack on Titan fic in the Shingeki no Kyojin section since it will be following bits of the manga. Anyway that's it for now, so onwards to the preview!**

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"HHHRRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Goten and Cooler charged at each other, their fists collided causing a shockwave that forced everything back. Cooler followed up with a knee to Goten's stomach, Goten coughed and spat out some saliva, but Goten regained his senses and downward flip kicked Cooler, the Arcosian flew down a few feet.

"TAKE THIS," Goten fired a Ki Blast Barrage, Cooler countered the attack by firing his own barrage of purple Ki Blasts. Goten charged in again with a roundhouse kick prepared, Cooler fired a blast using his foot to get some distance between them, the blast missed Goten but kept going and headed straight to the gym where Issei and Koneko were fighting. "ISSEI! KONEKO!" Goten shouted as he watched the gym being demolished in a swirl of bright purple.

" _Three of Riser's pawns, one rook , one of Rias' pawn and rook retired,"_ Grayfia announced.

' _A-Already? I should've saved Cooler for last'_ Goten thought as he stared at the crater where the gym once was. The Arcosian sped forward and gave the saiyan a barrage of fists, feet and sometimes the tail. Cooler grabbed Goten by the throat with his tail and tossed him halfway across the map. The young saiyan recovered by doing a backflip and rebounded off a building, instead of going straight for Cooler, Goten dived down and grabbed a rock then fly up again. He threw the rock towards Cooler's face, the purple alien caught it and crushed it into dust, but Goten was nowhere to be seen.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" the blue beam shot down and hit Cooler in the spine, "AAARRRGGHHHH!" he cried as he plummeted down into the ground causing and explosion. Goten looked down breathing heavily, Cooler appeared behind him and chocked him with his tail. Goten started to flail his legs around when his hands were desperately trying to pull the tail off. Cooler just laughed, _'Dammit, I can't get out, if this continues I'll lose, we lose, Rias will lose. I can't let that happen'_

"Give up saiyan, your gone," Cooler mockingly told him with a smirk on his face and arms crossed.

"N-No, I-I won't g-give up…" Goten said while struggling to breathe. _'I have to use…my instincts'_

"Say you give up boy," Cooler told him.

Goten opened his mouth, Cooler had a triumphant look in his eyes, Goten bit down on the Arcosian's tail, hard.

"GGGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cooler cried, he released Goten and held his tail looking at the bite mark that managed to draw blood, "What the hell! That was my tail you bastard!"

"Hehehehehe, my dad told me that if I ever get choked by a tail, the last thing to do is to bite it," Goten said with his hands behind his head.

"Grrr, fine, the warm up's over from now on we fight for real," Cooler said.

"Fine with me," Goten admitted.

The two powered up, Purple and Golden aura spread across the whole battlefield.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Goten powered up more, his hair started to spike up and his eyes started to turn teal, the battlefield started to shake, Goten put out more Ki as his hair spiked up fully and turned gold, his eyes also became teal, he became a Super Saiyan, "Okay, let's start round two!"

 **A/N: So that's the preview, obviously the actual chapter would be much longer and edited, but until then, InfernoSaiyan Instant Transmissiong Out!**


End file.
